


A little help

by Uintuva



Series: SakuTen sapphic adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And is dying, Apocalypse, F/F, Sapphic September, but naruto has a plan, the world has ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: The planet is barely holding together. It’s nearly cracked down in the middle. What isn’t dead, is dying.Tenten can feel her lungs rattling at every breath, the air has been getting more and more toxic as of late. It’s agonizing and not at all how she’d imagined her end coming.Naruto has a plan.





	A little help

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to sapphic semptember

The planet is barely holding together. It’s nearly cracked down in the middle. What isn’t dead, is dying.

 

Tenten can feel her lungs rattling at every breath, the air has been getting more and more toxic as of late. It’s agonizing and not at all how she’d imagined her end coming.

 

Only Naruto and Sakura are yet to show any adverse effects. Former most likely thanks to the fox and Sakura because she’s just that good. 

 

Not that Sakura isn’t trying to help all the others as well, but she only has so much chakra and time. Tenten would like to help, but she’s not a healer, she never had the knack. And, she admits in her mind, never really had the calling.

 

Lately however, Tenten has observed Sakura and Naruto getting into heated, but hushed, arguments. They are clearly planning something. 

 

And Tenten soon finds out what.

 

***

 

Sakura approaches her one day, surprisingly kind smile stretching her lips. Tenten is sure she’d be blushing if she’d have the energy. But she does not. She merely lifts her gaze, questioning.

 

“Come with me,” Sakura just says. 

 

And Tenten follows.

 

She is lead to a hidden cave bit away from the Last camp, lit by some  _ fascinating _ seal work. Tenten doesn’t have much time to take it all in as Naruto grabs her attention. 

 

“Thanks for coming! This is gonna sound weird, but I want you to listen,” at this Naruto pauses. Tenten nods her understanding and he continues “Sakura and me found a way to fix all this-”

 

At this Tenten’s eyes widen in shock, that seemed impossible.

 

“-but it’s not a 100% thing,” Naruto gestured to Sakura, who continued.

 

“It’s a tricky thing, and we could use your help. You know a lot about sealing, right?”

 

“...Yes,” Tenten rasped, her throat feeling raw. 

It all seemed too surreal. That there could possibly be away to fix things.

 

“Excellent! So you’ll help us?” Naruto exclaimed. 

 

He was somehow still so  _ sunny _ . It brought a painful ache in Tenten. Gai and Lee had been just as bright, even to their last breath. 

 

At that sunny smile from Naruto and big,  _ hopeful,  _ green eyes directed at her by Sakura, there isn’t much debate.

 

“Of course,” she answers and attempts to smile in what feels like forever.


End file.
